Amber Flare
Amber Flare, currently goes by '''Flare, is an old distant friend of Hunter Stone and a member of the Alpha Gang. She is a seventeen-year-old teenage E.V.O. with the ability of fire manipulation. History Backstory Flare was the first daughter born to Jessica and Matthew Wilson. Prior to the Nanite Event, she lived in Green Bay, Wisconsin with her parents and younger brother, along with her aunt, uncle and her three cousins. She became an E.V.O. about three to four months after the nanite event. As a side effect to the mutation, her hair turned from a brownish blond color to a dark orange-red and had gained an unrestrained ability to melt and burn any animate and inanimate objects through physical contact. Her inability to control her pyrokinesis caused Flare to accidentally burn her younger brother Leon after wrecking her prized great grandmother’s jewelry box. Because of Flare’s destructive powers, her parents felt disgraceful, disappointed and shunned her from the family, causing Flare to run away from home. A month after leaving her hometown and family, Flare stumbled across meeting Ryder, Jade, and Chance attempting to pickpocket for some food. She followed and begun to live with them in a small abandoned warehouse. Since her stay, Flare spent most of her time betting and competing with Ryder, Chance and Jade on who can survive the longest without getting caught. She changed her last name from 'Wilson' to 'Flare', deciding to be called by her new surname instead to help put off her frustration and grudge she held towards her family. Less than two years later, she encountered a young teenage girl named Dawn who was searching for her lost family. At first Flare refused to help out due to her own family issue experience, however at a change of heart, she felt sorry for Dawn and decided to instead help her on becoming a "scavenger". She eventually formed an acquaintanceship with her, Chance, Jade, and Ryder, and helped become a small private and unknown group called the Alpha Gang. Flare also helped Dawn in giving her a new name; "Hunter Stone". Several months after Hunter's mysterious "disappearance" from the Alpha Gang, Flare quickly took her new role as the gang's new leader. A couple years later, she encountered a young rebel teenager named Skylark and eventually recruited him into the Alpha Gang. Personality Flare is bold, practical and open-minded. She always thinks and cares deeply about her friend's safety and well-being first before confronting any dangerous situation. Flare has some very strong characteristics of being a tomboy such as refusing to wear any dresses. She isn't afraid of stating out her own opinions to others as well as expressing her feelings on what she strongly likes or dislikes. Due to being rejected, disgraced and shunned by her own family, Flare had developed severe heartless feelings towards her parents, brother and any biological relatives. Flare often tends to get easily irritated, aggressive and/or slightly hostile whenever anyone mentions her family, however, she only does so if anyone mentions them to or around her. Despite her aggression towards her family, Flare has displayed fear of going back to her past life. Flare has a depressing and insecure side to her personality which she tends to keep hidden, especially from those she is close friends with and/or deeply cares about. She is extremely secretive about her past life and strongly refuses to tell anybody regarding it. Flare has or displays no romantic interest towards any boys. What Flare lacks is understanding the true meaning of family. Even though she treats and respects her close friends like family, she still can’t tell the difference between a biological and an unrelated friendship bonding family. Physical Appearance Flare has orange-red shoulder blade length hair, slightly tanned sunset colored skin and lime green eyes. Her hair was originally brownish-gold before she turned E.V.O. Flare's casual outfit consists of a short lavender tank-top over a hot pink half sleeve t-shirt, navy blue short shorts with a dark gray belt, black armbands, and black knee high boots with thick dark gray rims at the top. Her armbands are embedded with hot stones which helps Flare maintain control over her pyrokinesis. Powers and Abilities E.V.O. Abilities *'''Pyrokinesis: Flare has the ability to generate highly thermal energy to create fire. She is also capable of changing the flame’s shape, size, and possibly even thermal heat. With the help of her stone embedded armbands, Flare has high capability of creating, maintaining, and manipulating fire at will. She is also known to burn and/or melt any animate or inanimate objects. This is considered as her strongest ability, however, using too much of it all at once can seriously drain her energy. *'Pyrotechnic Plasma:' She has been said to have the capability to generate plasma energy from her hands to create fireworks. It is, however, currently unknown of she actually possess the ability and/or has yet to show any use of it. *'Fire Mimicry:' Flare is capable harness and transform either her hands, arms, legs, head and/or entire body completely into fire. Only while wearing her armbands, Flare has complete capability and control. When using this ability, she is still in physical form, thus leaving her highly tangible and vulnerable to other incoming attacks. She is also able to utilize this ability for flight or self-transportation. *'Pyrokinetic Combat:' Flare has the capability to utilize her pyrokinesis and fuse it with physical combat. According to a Lykotan scientist, it is revealed to be a spawned ability from her fire manipulation. If her pyrokinesis ability has been temporarily neutralized or nullified, Flare is unable access this ability. Other Abilities *'Fire Immunity:' Flare is known to be immune to fire and/or heat for a certain limit of time. She can be unaffected by other heat or flames only if she is using her pyrokinesis ability. *'Enhanced Reflexes:' Due to her experience as a “scavenger”, Flare has gained the ability of quick reactions to dodge and maneuver around certain attacks and obstacles, however, some objects and situations are likely to be too quick for her. Relationships Hunter Stone Flare is Hunter’s best friend. She accidentally encountered Hunter during her “scavenger hunt” with Jade, Ryder, and Chance. When their first met, Flare acted stubborn and hard-headed towards her. She strongly refused to help Hunter search for her missing family due to her experience of her own family related issue. Flare, however, started to feel sorry for Hunter after being told how Hunter was believed to feel like an outcast and disgraced. Knowing this, Flare decided to help Hunter out into become a “scavenger” like her instead. Throughout her times in helping and teaching Hunter, they both grew to develop a close sisterly-like relationship with one another. Ryder Owens During her time as a “scavenger” and even after forming the Alpha Gang, Flare found Ryder’s reckless behavior and actions rather annoying and bothersome. She tends to argue and clash with him more often than she does with the others. Nonetheless, Flare still considers Ryder as a close friend and valuable member to the Alpha Gang. It is rumored that Flare might have a slight crush on Ryder. Chance Williams Flare hardly had any relationship with Chance than with Ryder and Jade, other than competing in a friendly-rivalry “scavenging” competition with one another. Before they formed the Alpha Gang, Flare showed a bit more sympathy and concern for Chance since his abilities were not much help for his own survival. After they formed the Alpha Gang, Flare trusts and respect him to the point of looking out for him almost like a brother. Jade Adams Jade was considered as Flare’s first closest friend, despite their petty friendly-rivalry competition before they formed the Alpha Gang. While they were “scavengers”, Flare was much more competitive with Jade. Since their competition was later demolished, Flare and Jade set aside their differences and developed another sister-like relationship. Flare had a much longer history and relationship with Jade than with Hunter. Skylark Years after Hunter "disappeared" from the Alpha Gang, Flare encountered Skylark while he was fighting against a few of Galvin's henchmen. She found him helpful to be the Alpha Gang's inside source to Galvin's crime gang. Flare gave him her trust after the Alpha Gang successfully managed to take down one of Galvin's weapon trade exports. Trivia *If she isn't wearing her armbands, Flare's pyrokinesis becomes destructive and is unable to control it. *All of Flare's fire abilities are rendered unaffected and useless against water, earth and any metal alloy (ex: platinum, copper, etc). *She is the only female member in the Alpha Gang to not wear a skirt or dress. *Flare does not like to be called by her first name or her real last name. Category:BldySrw88 Category:Human E.V.O.s Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Original Characters Category:E.V.O.s Category:Alpha Gang Category:Characters